Rudy's revenge
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: This is my cowritten with clary-shadowhunter! When Robert brewer and Bethany get married and adopte each others kids, they thing life will be a walk in the park, but with a dramatic and raging teenagers, an aggressive teenager and an evil ex, life will never be the same! What will happen when Rudy declares revenge on the brewers! Read to find out! Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Note: hey, guys! This is my story with clary-shadowhunter, Aka, my fanfiction bestie! We're cowriting it it! We'd both love it if you read it and reviewed it! I'm not going to do the plot here! So let's cut to the story!

New house, new life, new emotions

Roberts pov

I, Robert brewer of age 45, have just gotten remarried, 7 years after my wife, Kristen died. When she died, I was left to care for our 3 kids, jack and Claire, who are feternial twins, with jack ten months older and Sam. Jack and Claire were 9 at the time and Sam was 3. He barely remembers Kristen. About 6 months later, the twins convinced me to adopt my son Eddie, who was 8 at the time. He's a year younger the. Claire and jack and the 3 are inseparable. They're always together.

5 years later, the 5 of us moved to seaford. I had gotten a job at seaford general hospital. I'm a doctor of course. I love saving lives for a living. Anyways, at parent night, at seaford high, jack and Claire's school, I met her Bethany appleBaum. She had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like tiny oceans. She was absolutely beautiful. She was married at the time, which saddened me. I had fallen in love with her the day I laid my eyes on her.

We became fast friends and the boys fell in love with her. Claire was a different story, though. 2 years later, her husband died and she started dating Rudy gillieosye, the kids sensi. I grew jealous. Bethany was raising her 1 month old son, booker on her own. Rudy didn't help at all. She joined my single parenting group. She alter broke up with Rudy and we started dating and now were married!

About a week before the wedding, Bethany adopted Claire and the boys and I adopted booker. Claire was not happy about this for some reason. Bethany have been married for a week. We have just gotten back from our honey moon in Fiji. Claire, jack, Eddie and booker stayed at Kim, jacks girlfriends house. They have met us at the airport. Yes, both twins have their licenses since they are both 16. Jack was driving, of course. Its not that we didn't trust them home alone. It's just we're moving and no longer had the house so they had to stay with Kim, her parents and little sister.

We are now in our new driveway of our new house, unpacking the moving truck. "dada!" booker screams happily, running up to me and hugging onto my leg. Booker loves me to Peices and he is part of my whole world. He is the best thing that has happened to me, besides, jack, Claire, Eddie, Sam and of course, Bethany. Jack, Eddie and Sam call Bethany mom and go to her when they have advice, but not Claire! She stays far way from Bethany. Kim, her little sister Chloe and their parents, chuck and Miranda are helping us move into our new 2 story house that also has an attic and a basement. "daddy's busy right now, buddy" I told him, petting his hair that was full of blonde hair that was identical to Bethanys hair. Jack and Kim walked up to the 2 of us carrying a coffee table. "watch it!" I told them, laughing, as the part jack was carrying hit a lamppost. "sorry, dad!" he told me laughing. "yeah, sorry, rob!" Kim told, me laughing, as the 2 of them walked into the house. "it's ok, you 2" I told them, laughing. I picked up a box and walked into the house with booker hugging onto my leg.

As I walked into the house, I heard Miranda, Chloe, bethany and Claire in the kitchen and it did not sound pleasant. I set the box down. "Sam, Eddie, I'm going into the kitchen. Can you unpack that box for me? The stuff in it goes in the living room!" I told Them. "sure, dad!" they both said walking over to me. Eddie picked up the box. "thanks, boys!" I told them, running into the Kitchen. "you're welcome, dad!" they told me, taking the box into the living room. I ran into the kitchen to find, Bethany leaning up against the cupboard and Claire holding a chefs knife at her. Miranda and Emily were staying far away form them as possible. "Claire, put the knife down" Bethany told her, kindly. "you're not my mother! I don't have to listen to you!" she yelled. "actually, Claire, she is. She adopted you. So she is now legally your mother. Now put the kinfe down" I told her, walking up to her and Bethany. She put the knife down. "Claire, what is going on?!" I asked her. "dad, she's replacing me!" Claire screamed. Bethany walked up to her. "Claire, I would never ever replace you. Your father told me ago it you being e woman of th w house and being a mother fig use for the boys and I respect that. I would never hurt you or on purpose any ways. I love you Claire! I also respect the fact that you don't want to call me mom right away and I'm okay with that. I jut want what's best for you!" Bethany told her calmly. "Claire, I know you were used to you being the only woman or girl here, but. Change is good. You just have to take your time to get used to it" I explanned to my 16 year old daughter. "I knew you would take her side!" she yelled, before running up the stairs to her room. Bethany breaks down in tears and Chloe and Miranda look shocked. "I think she needs her big brother" Miranda tells me.

Jack is 15 minutes older than Claire and is the only 1 who can calm her down. Believe me! I tried! The only other person that could calm her down was their mom, the only other woman besides Bethany that I had loved. "jack, can you come here please?" I asked jack, as I stuck my head out of our kitchen door. He and Kim walked hand in hand into the room. "yeah, dad?" jack asked me. He then notices Bethany crying. "mom, why are you crying?" he asks her. "Jackie, can you calm down your sister?" Bethany asked him, between tears. "can I help him?" Kim asked. Bethany nodded. "of Course, sweet heart" Bethany told her. "hold on, I haven't agreed to it yet!" jack snapped. The 5 of us jumped. "jack..." i warned him. "I would love to, mom" he told her, as him and Kim walked out of the kitchen. "thanks, jack" Bethany told jack. He smiled. "you're welcome, mom" he told her. "I love you" she told jack. "i love you, too" he told her smiling. Him and Kim were now standing out of the kitchen. "I guess I'm one out of 3 women that love you now!" Kim sia,d giggling. We all rolled our eyes and began to laugh as the 2 teens walked up the stairs. Just as they were gone, there was a loud knock on the door that made jack and Kim come running back down the stairs.

Ooo! Drama! Don't worry Bethany will be nice! She loves the kids, all 5 of them! Should Claire turn evil? Tell clary-shadowhunter and I! Please r and r! We'd appreciate it!


	2. When there's a question

Here's next chapter FINALLY! lol

Where there's a question there's always an answer

Jacks POV  
The door slowly creeked open. Oh! Wow, I feel stupid. It was just Rudy. "What are you doing here?" I asked my Sensei. "I came to give the lovely new-wed woman some flowers,..." He started as he handed my mom some flowers. "And to tell you guys no practice today. The showers are um, not working." He finished. Kim then responded, "Rudy we don't have to take showers there, we can just wait til we get home."  
Rudy - "Did I say showers? I meant mats."  
Me - "The mats aren't working?"  
Rudy - "Ya, so I gotta go get them fixed, so see ya." Rudy skipped out of our house like the Kim's 5 year old sister did.  
Kim and I headed back up the stairs wondering what he meant by that, but just forgot about it. Kim told me she'd be right back, that she just needed to use the bathroom. I was just about to knock on Claires' door when I heard something. She was talking to someone. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Of course I could only hear half of the conversation, so this is what I heard:  
Claire sounded choked up, like when you've been crying for a while and you can't speak.  
"It just hurts. You know? Like I did everything for my family... I cooked and cleaned and- and I cared for everyone... Then this strange woman comes in and just ruins everything!... Sometimes I wish I would just be sent to an adoption center, or put in jail... But that's what it feels like here now. I feel lock-locked up like I was thrown in prison for no reason..."  
Kim came up behind me as I was leaning on the door listening, "Jack!"  
"Shhh... I'm trying to hear..."  
I was still crouched down against the door. Claire slammed her door open causing me to fall at her feet.  
Me - "Hey Claire. So... how's prison?" I said trying to make her laugh, but I think I made it worse. Claire bursted out in tears like you do when someone punches you in the gut. Trust me, I know the feeling. I leaped up and apologized. I- I mean we (me and Kim) hugged her. Kim had let go, but I still had my arms wrapped around my sister, comforting her. She pushed me off and shut the door in our faces. I couldn't believe she just did that. Claire has only done that once before, and it was when me and Eddie put pudding in her bra. Ahhh, gooooood times... Kim had to go home to eat dinner. It had been 4 hours. Claire has gotten upset and shut everyone out, but never for this long. I snuck up the stairs and slid her door open quietly. I peeked my head in, but she wasn't in there.  
The bathroom door was open and everyone's lights were off. Where could she be? Suddenly I heard a drop. I dashed into my charming sister's room to see the window open. I popped my head out to see Claire attmepting to hop the fence around the backyard. Notice I said "attempting" Claire was wearing tight skinny jeans, and wasn't trained for this kind of stuff. I stomped down the stairs and made my way to the back patio.  
Me - "Claire! What are you doing?! Where are you going!"  
Claire - "Away from 'mom'!" She put her quote fingers around mom, because she didn't see Bethany as a mother.  
Me - "Where are you going!"  
Claire - "Why would I tell you? You're just going to snitch to dad and HER about it!"  
Me - "I won't I promise. Everything's going to be okay."  
Claire - "That's what you said right before mom died."  
I saw her eyes tear up. I jumped off the deck and ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, nice and snug. She cried on my shoulder until around midnight. Then we finally went inside. There was mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick all over my shirt. But I didn't care, as long as Claire was happy, I was.

The next day after school, (sorry I skipped school!)

Miltons pov

Claire seemed pretty upset on the phone, last night. I know how she feels. I mean, the same thing happened to me when my mom got married. I was the man of the house. I was the father figure for my 3 sisters. I protected them and helped them when they needed it. God, I hope she's alright. You see, Claire and I have been dating for 2 months now. It is currently 6:05 and Jerry and I are at the dojo practicing. It's weird tha. Jack, Kim, Eddie, Claire and Sam aren't here. Even Kim's little sister takes karate and even she's not here! What's going on? Rudy is in his office. I can hear him talking with a bunch of guys. 1 sounds like bobby, 1 sounds like Ty, one sounds like Phil and im not quite sure who the last voice belongs to, but I know I heard it from somewhere before. I just don't remember where. I then walk up to the door and put my right here to it. Eavesdropping, what jack, Sam and Eddie do every time I'm at their place, hanging out with Claire in her room. We check them every time by opening the door and they always fall on their butts. It's hilarious! Now, how does jack do it? Oh yeah! He puts his hands on the door, crouches down and puts his ear right up to the door! His side is always up against the door. Eddie and Sam never seem to do it the way he does. I listen very carefully. "so what you're saying is we sneak in at night, when every ones asleep?" Phil asked. "yes! Then we can put our plan to work!" bobby cheered. "yes. So first we sneak into jacks room. Hell be the hardest to get. Believe me, when I had to watch the kids and when he was asleep it was very hard not wake him" the familiar man said. "ok, so when should we do it?" Phil asked. "as soon as possible" Rudy said. Wait, they're going to kidnap jack, claire, eddie, sam and booker?! I then walked away from the door and out the dojo. I needed to talk to the brewers and fast!

Today at school, Claire, jack and Eddie were there, which was weird because they're not at the dojo now and weren't there right now. I decided that after I got a smoothie at booster juice, I would get in my Honda accord and go to their new home. They just moved in last night. I couldn't go and help them move in since I had band practice. I quickly went to booster juice and bought an orignal for me and an original for Claire. She and I have very similar tastes. It's sort of weird, but yet so cool. I grabbed my keys out of pocket. They were still sticky from the gum that Sam had some gum stuck to it. It still smelt like vinegar from when jack dropped my keys in a container of vinegar. I unlocked my car and climbed in. It still smelt like eddies feet. Dont ask. Just don't. They had all marked their territory. Especially on the outside of my car where they had all carved there names into it with knives. Even Claire had carved her name! I pulled out of the mall parking lot and drove straight to the brewer's house.

I pulled into their huge driveway. I had to be careful where I parked since the driveway was covered in bookers toys, sports equipment, Sam, jack, Claire and eddies skateboards, SAMs and eddies bikes and all kinds of bethanys gardening stuff. I parked my car next to Claire's red Chevy cruise and jacks gold Chevy malibu. When you looked through the windows of their house, you could see bethnay getting dinner ready in the kitchen, Sam and Eddie playing video games on the couch, rob making lunches for school the next day, booker palying with his toys on the carpet and jack and Claire doing homework at the island. I walked up the entrance after I locked my car. Believe me, it's a good thing I did. 1 time I didn't and jack had wrote his name in permant black marker on my dash board, Eddie had dumped root beer all over the seats, Claire had stolen my wallet, which I never got back and Sam had stuck millions of pieces of gum to the roof! Oh let's not forget that booker covered my steering wheel in drool! It was a germs phobias worst nightmare! It still looks the same way as it did that day! I walked up to the entrance and rang the door bell. I heard loud voices and the shuffle of feet. I also heard laughter. Rob opened the door. "oh, hi, Milton!" he said, cheerily. "hi, rob!" I told him. We were on a first name basis. "let him in!" Claire yelled as she jumped off of the bar stool and ran up to us. Claire looked beautiful today. She was wearing a red mini skirt, a Minnie mouse withe, red and blue faded t shirt that hung off her shoulders, a blue jean jacket and a blue frayed hat (or what ever they're called). her hair was in 2 buns, one each side of her head. Rob chuckled. "well come on in Milton!" he said, laughing. Claire pulled me into the house and into the kitchen where Bethany was making a salad and jack was doing his homework. "hi, Milton!" Bethany told me, kindly. "hi, Bethany" I told her. "hey, mil!" jack told me. "hey, jack!" I told him. "so what brings you here?" rob asked, walking up to us. "oh, why weren't you guys at practice today and yesterday day?" I asked them. "there was practice?!" everyone booker asked me, shocked. That answered my question!

Sorry it took so long! We were both busy! Please r and r and well update soon!


	3. What's going on?

What is going on?

Jacks pov

There was practice?! Rudy lied to us! I knew it! "yes, there was practice" he told us. "why would Rudy do that to us?" Claire asked miltn, who she had her arm wrapped around. "he's well, how do I put this, he's going to kidnap you" Milton said. We all looked at him shocked. "what?!" we all screamed. "well just jack, Claire, Eddie Sam and booker" he told us. This can't be happening. "why would he do that?" Sam asked. "hes nuts!" mom yelled, then busted into tears. "shh, it's ok" dad said, rubbing her back. "Milton, find more out about their plan" I ordered. "ok. I found out he's not going alone. He recruited bobby, Phil, Ty and some man who knows you guys really well" Milton explained. "what do we do?!" Claire asked on the brink of tears. Believe me, iknow when my twin will cry and trust me it will be soon. Dad sighed. "there's nothing we can do" dad said. I just knew that would be it! I can't loose my siblings! I know that'll I'll get kidnapped as well, but sTill! What if we die?!

1 and half hours later,

It was now 7:30. Milton had gone home. Booker was in bed. Dad was helping Sam with his homework. Eddie was doing his homework and Claire and I were in my room talking. I had the biggest room out of us kids since I was the oldest. Claire's was just a little bit smaller then mine, but we both had our own bathrooms in our rooms. In our old house, we had to share a bathroom! Like come on! I take forever to get ready in the morning. "do you think we're going to be ok, jack?" Claire asked me. We were sitting on my beanbag chairs. I had 2 beanbag chairs in my room. I also had some downstairs in our games room. The one I was sitting on was green, my favorite color and the1 that Claire is sitting on is red. I sighed. "do you want the truth or what I believe?" I asked her. "what you believe" she told me, playing with her orange hair. "I believe that we're brewers. We can do anything we put our minds to"8 told her. She smiled. "there's that famous brewer sister smile!" I told her, punching her arm lightly. She rubbed in pain. Wow, she's a big baby!

We were punching each other in the arm constantly, but we're interrupted by what sounded like mom doing karate or something that was very physical. Claire and I both got up and ran down the hall. "it's coming from here!" Claire told me. "duh!" I said, as I listened up to the door. "says the dude who has to listen Blythe door!" Claire said with attitude dripping off of her mouth. I spit at her as I stood up. "gross!" she whined, whipping my spit off of her arm. "I try!" I said, opening the door. "why do you have to always be so gross?" she asked me. "uh, I'm a boy!" I told her, gesturing myself. She rolled her eyes as we walked into the room together. The floor was covered in Virgo flooring. It's like wood, but softer. Claire and I stared as our mom did 8 double back flips in a row into the air!

"wow!" Claire and I gasped as mom landed on her feet. "she's good!" Claire pointed out. "yeah she is!" I agreed. Mom theoh turned around, startled. "oh! Jack, Claire, it's you!" she told us. "yeah it's us, but was that you?" I asked her. She laughed. "yes it is me" she told Claire and I. "how do you do that?!" Claire asked mom. Mom looked around the room. "do you 2 want to know a secret?" she asked us. Claire and I both nodded eagerly. She looked around the room again. "ok, so before I had booker, I was in the CIA" she told us. "the what?!" Claire and I asked her. "the CIA" she told us, laughing. "why did you quit working for the CIA?" Claire asked mom."I got married, had booker then I got married again and then I adopted you guys" she told us. "this is so cool!" Claire said, looking at the computers around the room. "yeah it is, but you 2 can't tell anyone. It's our little secret. Deal?" she explained to us. "deal!" Claire and I both said, walking around the room, looking at all of the CIA equipment. "does dad know?" I asked her. "no. Just you 2" she told us. "oh. Well, are you going to tell him?" Claire asked her. "eventually when the time is right. Do you guys want me to show you some moves?" she asked us. We both nodded eagerly. "yes please!" we said, smiling. "well, the lets get to it" she said, doing a back handspring across the room. "I think I like her!" Claire said, as she did a back handspring.

Milton's pov

Around 7:30 pm,

Who do they think they are?! Having a perfect life handed to them on a silver platter?! Sure, I'm dating Claire, but just so I can get some of her perfect life for myself! I was in my room doing my homework. Jack and Claire perfect brewer already did theirs! I sat at my laptop, typing away at me English essay. I then heard my phone go off. I got up off of my desk chair and picked up my iPhone 5c that was in its doctor who phone case. What?! It's my favorite show! I unlocked my phone, the password being brainiac. Of course! I saw that I had a new message so I clicked on it and from Rudy! I opened it. This is what the message read.

RudYg!

Milton, can you help with a top secret plan? I'm kidnapping the brewer kids!

Omg! This was huge! I could finally ruin their perfect life! I knew only they wanted me since I was smart, but I didn't care. I just wanted revenge! I quickly replied to Rudy.

Miltonious!

Of course! I want my revenge as well! Let's ruin their perfect life once and for all!

Not soon after I sent the text, Rudy replied back to me.

Rudyg!

Perfect! That's just what I want to do!

Ooooo! Dramatic much? Milton's gone bad! Please and r and r! Well update soon!


	4. The kidnapping?

1h agoHeres next chappie

Sorry it's been so long. I keep trying to get back into my writing but never seem to find the time. Anyways, I got some great ideas for this story and my others so check out my other stories... Clary-Shadowhunter ... And I have new stories I'll be posting so check in every once in a while.  
Claires POV  
I have never been more relaxed. Jack is the best brother ever. I swear if we weren't related I would totally ask him out. He gave me the best masage I have ever had in my life. It's 11 o'clock... I am anxious for tomorrow. Kim and I are going shopping for our prom dresses.  
Jacks POV  
I can't believe Claire gave my 70 bucks to give her a masage. Easiest money I've ever made. I turned my head to my clock to see the time, 11:02. I am so tense. I can sit still. I keep thinking about how Rudy is gonna kidnap us. I wonder what he's going to do and how. He knows we can beat him and is gang of misfits, so I am extremely confused. Plus, my mom was in the CIA she'd never let him by. Suddenly I heard a light knock on my door. At first I was afraid, but then soon relieved. I pulled the door open about an inch expecting Ty to try to punch me in the face or someting, but it was Claire. "What's up Claire?"  
Claire - "I'm scared Jack."  
Me - "Why? I just gave you a masage, I assured you we'd beat them, what do I need to do to make you feel comfortable in your own home?"  
Claire - "I just don't feel safe alone."  
Me - "You're not alone though. You have mom, dad, Eddie, Me-" Claire cut me off to say;  
"I mean. I'm sleeping alone in my room. The night we find out our Sensei is kidnapping us!"  
Me - "Don't worry. Just call Kim."  
Claire - "I can't see's outta town for the weekend."  
Me - "Oh yeah. Just sleep in my room."  
Claire - "WHAT!"  
Me - "Yeah. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. Just when we were 8."  
Claire - "Okay. Lemme go change into my pj's."  
Claire left. I thought to myself, should I be worried? When I heard a second knock on my door I shook myself out of it and made myself say NO YOU'RE NOT AFRAID! I figured this time it was Claire so I swung open the door right as Ty swung a punch. Luckily I have a rug in my room, otherwise that would have really hurt. I hopped back up to my feet to hear Claire scream. I was more worried about her than myslef. I slid inbetween Ty's legs and dashed into Claires' room. I saw her laying on her bed under Frank. I leaped onto Frank's back causing him to fall off the bed onto Claires cold wood floor. I yanked his arm up behind his back and he shrieked like a baby girl after someone stole her lollipop. I dragged Claire off her bed and into the hall. Obviously Frank hit her where it hurt. She has this pressure point in her side and whenever someone hits it, she screams and freezes in her position. Sometimes I wondered if she ever just did it to get out of fighting. I rounded all of my siblings together and protected them for as long as I could.  
About 30 minutes later I got tired off fighting off 5 people that were at least somewhat able to complete a karate move. Honestly I guess you could say I gave up.  
Claires POV  
I woke up in the dark. I couldn't see or move. Suddenly I went flying over a bump in the road. I was caught by Rudy and his bandits. I struggled trying to get free. Someone was touching me. I was sitting next to someone. I was shoulder to shoulder with someone I love. I felt cold hands pull my eye mask off my face. I looked over to see Jack with a black eye, Milton driving, Eddie passed out on the floor. WAIT A SECOND! Miltons driving!? "Milton?"  
Milton - "Yes my beautiful?"  
Me - "Did you save us?"  
Milton - "Not exactly." I looked around at my surroundings. I recognized the car. It was Rudy's dojo van. It could up up to 12 people... I asked Milton what was going on. "Milton. I demand you to untie me and my siblings and tell us what's going on!"  
Milton - "I'm afraid I can't do that. You perfect little girl."  
Me - "Milton. What's wrong with you. You're acting different."  
Milton - "I always despised you. The only reason I dated you was because you had a perfect life. I wanted what you had so I went for it. At first I felt bad, but after about 10 minutes in your luxurious life I felt like an angel."  
Me - "Then why are you doing this?!"  
Milton - "Because. I always hated the fact that all of you were so perfect and I wasn't. I spent my entire life doing everything I was told. Then YOU came along. You and your PERFECT little family."  
Me - "But honey. You are a part of our perfect family. You are perfect. You are family to us. Why would you ever hurt family?"  
Milton - "If you hated them for being better than you."  
I saw Milton pull a sharp, large knife out from the glove compartment. I screamed and ducked toward my loving brother Jack.  
Jacks POV  
I woke up to the sound of my sister screaming. It almost seemed like any other day. Almost every morning I would wake up to her screaming about breaking a nail, or a nightmare, or a million other ridiculous reasons. I knew it wasn't any normal day when I opened my eyes to see Milton driving and holding a chefs knife. The one time I wish his mom wasn't a gourmet chef. I whispered to Claire, "What's going on." After Milton re-explained himself I realized what great danger we were in. Instantly I got the most amazing idea. "Milton!"

I hope you guys like this chapter. You'll have to wait to figure out Jacks brilliant plan... hehe


	5. All just a dream!

Twist time! Get ready!

Jacks pov

"Milton!" I shout. I have a plan! "what?!" he barks, stepping on the peddle really hard. He runs into a tree and that's where I black out. Why did he do this to us?! I get it he was jealous, but why would he do this?!

I opened to eyes, to see my room? How did I get here? Then I looked around it was morning. Wait, it was morning? I got up off of bed. Wait, it was a dream? How could it be all just a big frigin dream?! I looked out my undos. Sunlight. It felt all so real. I ran out of my room to see if Claire, Eddie, Sam and booker were awake. I first went to Claire's room. I slowly opened the door. I walked into her room. I couldn't see her in her bed Maybe she was underneath the covers. She sometimes covers herself in her pink, brown, black and white leopard print comforter and slept covered in them. It made her feel safe. She would sleep like that right nowsince she's not feeling safe rig now becuae of the kidnapping. I walk up to her brown sleigh bed and pull back her comforter. I feel like fainting at the sight that is before me. Claire isn't there.

This can't be happening! Where's my twin sister, my better half the one I can tell all my secrets to? I can't live without her! I run out of the room to eddies room. I hope he's there! He has to be! He's the one who makes up our team. He's the reason why were all so strong. If we didn't have Eddie, let's just say the brewers wouldn't be fighting as a family. We would all be on our own if it wasn't for Eddie. I walked into his room. The green carpet felt so soft against my huge feet. Eddies favorite color is green. I walked up to his bed and pulled back the covers. I was hoping to see a sleeping Eddie clutching his pillow and in the fatal position. He was so cute when he did that! I was so wrong! Like Claire, Eddie was gone as well.

This can't be happening! My little brother who makes us a team is missing! I ran out of his room and into SAMs room, hoping that the one that we all fight to protect and keep safe since the day mom died, is sleeping peacefully in his bunk bed. He usually sleeps on the top bunk when he's scarEd since its higher And he feels safer up there. I stood on his bottom bunk. Since I was tall, I never used the ladder. Mom and dad told me I might break the bed when I stand on it, but they are so wrong! I pull back SAM's ninja turtle comforter. It's his favorite show. Claire, Eddie and I will watch it with him after school. The 3 of us have become hooked! I was hoping to see the small brunette sleeping soundly in his bed, but boy was I wrong! He was gone!

This so can not be happening! My twin sister and 2 of my little brothers were missing. They're the reason why I wake up in the morning. Well, them and Kim, mom, dad and booker. Speaking of booker, I sprinted out of SAMs room and into boomers nursery, which was across the hall. I was glad since I was running out of breath from constantly running back and forth. Hey! I'm not used to running this much in the morning! I opened booker's door which had 3-d blue letters on it, spelling out booker. I walked into his monster ink themed nursery, or as how booker pronounced it Monter Int. Whenever we were sad or sick the blue eyed blonde haired baby cheered us all up. He was the key to our happiness. I walked over to his crib, expecting to see the baby boy playng with his feet or chewing on the wooden bars of the crib. He was teething right now. He chewed everything! I have a pair of red and black Adidas high-tops with a hole in each toe to prove it. That baby sure can chew! I looked into his crib. I was hoping to find the happy baby that I and my siblings call our baby brother, but booker was gone!

Just like the others! Bookers a baby! Why should he suffer?! It should be me not him! I ran out of his room. I stood against the wall and slide down it crying my chocolate brown eyes out. Why would Rudy do this?! Most Importantly, why would Milton?!

Bethanys pov

Rob and I were sleeping in our king sized bed. I was cuddled up to my husband. I was scared for the kids. I had cried for an hour that night. Rob had comforted me and I had calmed down enough that I could fall asleep. I had a night mare that all of our kids were killed before we could save them form Rudy and his goons. In my dream, one of the men was Roberts dad, my father in law and the kids grandfather. Could he have been part of the kidnap if it happened last night? I woke up to what sounded like crying. I shook Robert awake gently. "Robert! Wake up, honey!" I shouted, frantically. Robert groaned, rolling over and opening his eye lids to reveal his chocolate brown eyes. "what is it, honey?" he asked me. "I hear crying" I told him. "well, let's go see what's going on honey becuase it is way too quiet for our house in the morning" he told me. He was right. Excpet for the crying, it was dead quiet. "ok, honey" I told him. We bot got up. We grabbed each others hand and walked out of our room and into the hall. I could not believe my eyes.

Jack was crying! He was sitting on the carpet with his back against the wall, crying. Rob and I walked up to him. "Jackie?" we asked him. Kim and us were the only allowed to call him that. He looked up at us, stilling crying. "what's the matter, baby?" I asked him, sitting down next to him. "they're gone!" he cried. As soon as he said that, I knew what he meant.

1 hour later,

Rob and I managed to calm jack down. Jack and I were both dressed and on our way out to the car to get coffee to make us feel better. Whenever we were sad, getting coffee together, just jack and I, cheered us both up. I also needed to talk to him about the plan. He and Kim were going to join the CIA. We walked out of the house and up to my red Honda accord.

?'s pov

I opened my eyes from my nights slumber. I looked around. Why am I in a turnkey of a car?! I began to panic and shove myself against the car. I heard voices. I couldn't speak since my mouth was taped shut. So I continued hanging. This better work!

Jacks pov

Mom and I were talking and then I heard banging coming from the trunk. "mom, open up the trunk!" I to,d mom. She did so. Out popped Sam!

So what'd you think?! Socking right?! We will update soon!


End file.
